1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a display device of which a receiving module protecting a display panel has improved mechanical strength.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display are thin, light-weight, and consume less power so that they have been applied to mobile electronic devices, such as smart phones, and also large-sized, fixed placement displays for home use.
LCD and OLED displays include display panels and receiving modules that receive and support the display panel. Unlike an OLED display, an LCD further includes a backlight unit providing light to the display panel. The receiving module includes a bottom chassis (or bezel) formed of a bottom portion and four side walls to cover rear and side surfaces of the display panel for protection.